


Lies

by Skye_R



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Lung disease, M/M, Sadness, Why Did I Write This?, most likly trigger wornings, welcome to sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_R/pseuds/Skye_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every month Hajime has to spend a weekend getting his lungs flushed. Hajime really doesn't like it but he knows it's the only way to keep himself alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first attack

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this wonderful world of sadness!! I don't know if I'll keep updating but you guys like it then most definitely keep it up!   
> P.s I have Dyslexia... so, sorry if I spell somethings wrong.

~ age 10 ~

All it took was one second. Everything was great. The sun was shining perfectly on his skin keeping him pleasantly warm, the birds were chirping in the tree branches above his head as he lays under the tree with his eyes closed. His mother is next to him as she takes out the sandwiches she made for the family picnic they planned for this weekend.

 

"Hajime, Dear? Can you please go get the red cooler in the back of the van? I forgot to grab it and it has the drinks in it." His mother asked with a small smile on her face, as the sun hit it at the most perfect angle to make the green in her eyes pop, that his own eyes mimic.

 

"Yes mother." Hajime groaned out tiredly.

 

Once he stood up everything changed. His lungs felt like they were filed with water, he couldn't breathe, and the pain in his chest was unbearable. He put a hand in front of his mouth and tried to cough out the water but when he look at his hand it was red.

 

"M-mom… Mom s-something is… Is wrong." Hajime Coughed out. He started to see black dots float around. His mother looks up with a horrified expression on her face. She stumbles as she tries to stand up and run to Hajime at the same time.

 

"H-Hajime?! Baby?" She screamed as she got to her feet and ran to Hajime.

But before she got to him, Hajime's version went black and he could feel his back hit the ground hard.

Pain. Pain is all he felt before everything stopped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~President day~

"Hajime, dear! We're going to be late, please hurry!" His mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

 

"Can I just sleep for a few minutes! After school practice was brutal today!" He yell back tiredly, as he curlers up in his dark blue bed covers. Hajime really just wanted to sleep, not go to the hospital.

 

After the accident happened when he was 10, his father called an ambulance and Hajime spent a week and a half in the hospital. Doctors flushed out the blood from his lungs, but the doctors still didn't now what was wrong the first few days. Then one of the Doctors sent him into a cat-scan and they finally found it.

It turns out it’s a very rare lung disease, it causes blood to flood his lungs… There is not cure to this disease. So every month Hajime has to spend a weekend getting his lungs flushed. Hajime really doesn't like it but he knows it's the only way to keep himself alive… Well alive a little longer. As long as he keeps going to the hospital ones a month they say that Hajime has till the age of 28.

 

Only people who **need** to know about his condition know, that includes teachers and the coach… But that **doesn't** include Oikawa Tooru, Hajime's life long best friend, and more recently (a year and a half) boyfriend.

 

"Hajime! C'mon we are going to be late. If you would like you can sleep in the car on our way there. But, please hurry up! I'll be waiting in the car." His mother yelled once again. Hajime groaned as he threw of his covers and changed in to something a little more comfortable and some stuff to keep him entertained for the weekend.

 

Hajime is still groaning as he stomps down the stairs, out the front door (as well as locking it), and in to the passenger side of the car. He stopped the groans when his mother gave him a odd look. He just smiled at her and closed his eyes, resting his head on the headrest, and reclines his seat.

 

"I really don't like doing this… It hurts and I can never practice on Monday, so I have to make up an excuse for my team as to why I can't practice and I hate it." Hajime mumbles out in a tired haze as his mom drives down one of the many roads it take to get to the hospital.

 

"I know sweetie, I know. Just go to sleep for right now, ok? I'll wake you when we get there." His mother answered with a soft, caring tone, as her eyes drifted to her son next to her.

 

Hajime just nodded and closed his eyes.


	2. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 2 MOUNTHS!!!!!  
> I was working all summer at a summer camp and we didn't have any wifi so I wasn't able to update at all!!  
> but to say sorry for the long wait I'll post 2 chapters today :)

Monday morning~

Hajime wakes with the sound of his alarm clock and a dull pain in his side. 'At lest the pain went down.' Hajime thinks as he rubs his eyes and throws   his cover off his body. He opens his currents as the early morning sun floods in bringing colour to his dark room. 

Pulling his uniform out of his closet sends a sharp pain into his side but he just pretended that it doesn't happen (he'll have to do that all day anyway).  The pain is presented as he finished putting on his uniform, walks down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother is getting something to eat before she leaves for work, and when he walks out the front door with a bagel in one hand and his phone in the other. The pain is excruciating.

His phone buzzes in his hand and it's  like the pain almost goes away knowing that only one idiot would text him this early in the morning. Almost.

From: Trashawa <3 5:38am

**Morning Iwa-chan  (^3^) <3**

 

To: Trashawa <3 5:38am

**Morning Trashawa. How was your weekend? Sorry that I had to miss your nephew's volleyball game Saturday , how did he do?**

 

From: Trashawa <3 5:40am

**Mean, Iwa-Chan!!!!**

**My weekend was great but I missed you!!!!**

**His game was AWESOME! What else would you expect from some one that is related to me, The Great Oikawa Tooru!!!**

 

To: Trashawa<3 5:41am

**Don't you mean The Great King?**

 

From: Trashawa<3 5:41am

**Mean -_-**

 

To:Trashawa<3 5:42am

**See you at practice.**

 

From:Trashawa<3 5:43am

**See you <3**

 

By the time Hajime arrives at school the sky is a gorgeous mix of baby blue and pale pink. A beautiful aftermath of the sunrise.

Hajime opens the doors to the gymnasium, he looks around to see that only the coach is in right now. As he makes his way over to said coach he can feel the pain in his chest increase but he decides to ignore it for now, not wanting to leave school.

"Good morning, Iwaizumi." Coach said as he sipped on his coffee cup. 

"Morning, coach." Hajime replied.

"You won't be practicing with us today, am I correct?" The coach asked with a look in his eyes that Hajime couldn't quite figure out.

"You are correct", he sighed sadly, "I was at the hospital this weekend." Hajime confirmed.

His coach didn't say anything, he just gave a reassuring grunt. Hajime toke that as his sign that he was exuded.

Just as he sat down on the bench  Oikawa walked in saying his greetings to the coach. Once his eyes meet Hajime's, Oikawa made a b-line straight for him.

"What happened? Are you okay? Why are you sitting on the bench, Iwa? Why aren't you in uniform?" Oikawa spoke so quickly that Iwaizumi had to take his time replying the questions in his head and slowing it down mentally before answering. 

"First of all, slow down a little Trashawa. I am fine. I just pulled a muscle yesterday when I was working out in the gym and I guess I worked to hard, so coach wants me to sit out today to make sure that I don't make it worse." Hajime lied. 

"Wow Iwa-chan, you work out a lot." Oikawa smirked as he leaned towards Iwaizumi's ear, putting his hands flat on Hajime's abdomen. "I wouldn't mind seeing what all that time at gym has done for your body." Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi's ear.

Before Hajime had a chance to retaliate, a large amount of their team walked in making  Hajime lose his train of thought. Oikawa walks over to them explaining why Hajime won't be practicing today.

 

~Lunch~

Oikawa and Hajime are on their way to the tree where they usually eat lunch together when Oikawa starts to run ahead with the sun shining down making him look like an angel (Hajime would never say that out loud though).

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called in his song-song voice making Hajime roll his eyes and respond with a grunt. 

"Iwa-chan, answer me with words not noises!" Oikawa whines out as he runs back to Hajime and jabs his finger in to Hajime's side. Big mistake. The biggest mistakes. Hajime crumbles down onto the grass holding on to his side tightly, his eyes start to water a little also.

"OH MY GOSH! Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan, are you ok?!" Oikawa gasped.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya… I'm fine just give me a second, dumbass." Hajime grounded out putting one finger up to signal that he needs a minute before getting up.

After a little while Oikawa helped Iwaizumi to the tree. After awhile Iwaizumi was still in a lot of pain. Oikawa start to get a little worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Oikawa questioned.

"Ya, you just got me by surprise." Iwaizumi reinsured.

"… Ok…" Oikawa agreed hesitantly. "Oh right! Iwa-chan? Are you busy the second weekend of next month?" Oikawa asked loudly.

"Um… I don't think so, why?"

" Good! Keep it free because my sister is getting her vows renewed that weekend and it's going to be this big thing, and she asked me to bring you. She said and I'm not joking! She said 'If your Iwa-chan doesn't come with you, your not allowed to come because I'm not having you mope around because your boyfriend isn't with you.' To think… My own sister!" Oikawa exclaimed dramatically

"She's smart." Hajime mumbles loudly.

"Mean, Iwa-chan!... But you'll come right?"

"Ya, I'll go."

"YAY!" Oikawa yells as he threw his arms around Iwaizumi. Sadly all Iwaizumi could feel was pain.

 

~after school~ 

That night when Hajime got home he toke some pain medication the doctor gave to help for the days after the hospital trips once ever month.

Hajime hates taking it though because it  makes him extremely sleepy and he always loses his appetite for a few days, but he is just in to much pain to care about the side affects right now. 

After taking a shower and finishing up his homework Hajime was extremely exhausted and was ready for sleep. Turning off his lights he curled up in bed Hajime was dead asleep within a few seconds. 


	3. The vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry angin

~1 month later~

"Mom, I promised Tooru that I would go! I told you that Tooru's sister was getting her vows renewed this weekend, 3 weeks ago! I can't back out now!" Hajime exclaimed. He was in the family room talking to Tooru on the phone and when his mother ask as to why he look read to go out Hajime remained his mother of his plans. Let's just say she was less than pleased. 

"I know honey but you have your doctor's appointment at the hospital this weekend. You can't miss it! This is actually life or death for you!" His mother explained. Her green eyes filled with determination. His mother was in a beautiful deep blue t-shirt that made her eyes stand out even more.

"It won't kill me to miss one! I've gone every month since I was 10! I don't think missing one silly appointment will kill me." Hajime pointed out to his mother. He straightened his back when his mom just stared at him with complete anger and worry in her green eyes.

"You don't know that!" She yelled as tears started to form in her eyes. Hajime lowered his posture  when he realized how his mother is seeing this one missed appointment. He put his hands in his black jeans and sighed out.

"Mom…  I promised Tooru… If I back out now he'll ask questions and I'm not really ready for him to know yet…" Hajime explained looking up to his mother with his dark green eyes. Hajime knew that his mother couldn't say no to him when he does this.

"… Ok… Ok fine you can go." Hajime's mother sighed out knowing she was not going to win this fight.

"Really?" Hajime ask in disbelief. Sure, he knew that the eye trick worked most of the time but he was surprised that it worked this time when he thought that his mom would put up more of a fight.

"Yes… As long as you call me the second you don't feel well, ok?" She asked. The look of dread president in her facial experience.

"Thank you mom!" He says as his whole demeanour perked up.

"You're welcome. What time will they be here to get you?" His mother asked.

"Around 4:30 I think."  Hajime answers.

"Well you better go get ready then. They'll be here in an hour."

 

~The next day~

It's the day before the big event and Tooru and Hajime are cuddling on the bed in the hotel room watching one of Tooru's stupid TV shows that he likes so much as they wait for Tooru's parents to come back with lunch. 

"Hey… Iwa-cha, can I ask you something?" Tooru asks through a yawn.

"Yeah…" Hajime yawned out. Stupid yawns and their ability to be so contagious!

"Is there something wrong with you…  or your health, or something? 

Hajime is startled by the question, "where is this coming from?"

"It's just that I've been thinking and I've noticed that every month you don't participate in one practice and it's always on a Monday, and most of the time the Friday before you're in an even more bad mood then usual." Tooru confess as he looks up to Hajime with an worried expression.

Hajime doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want Tooru to find out yet, not like this, not before a special day like this. But before Hajime can come up with something to say, they hear the door buzz as Tooru's parents unlock the door with the room key and walk in with bags of takeout food.

Tooru notices that it's from his favourite takeout place and scrambles off the bed to get the food from his parents. Hajime thanks God that Tooru's parents came in when they did.


	4. Love hurts in the best way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a year ( lol new years joke ;P ) but a lot has happened  
> 1) The Monday of thanksgiving a good friend of mine had died in a car accident  
> 2) my dogs health has gone down hill (he is 13 years old)  
> 3) with all this stuff and multiple other stuff going on I didn't really want to continue writing this story, or any stories, but late last night I went through the comments the first fic I wrote and this fic and the inspiration hit me hard. So here is the news chapter  
> I hope you enjoy!!!!!! <3

~3 weeks later ~  
Hajime thought that he would have been okay with missing only one appointment. Well, he thought wrong. The pain is unbelievable and he could barely go up a flight of stairs with out getting winded, let a lone go to volleyball practice twice a day.  
He knew that everyone was noticing this change in him; how he couldn't run laps like usual, how when they stopped for a water break he was practically as pale as a ghost, and when after only three spikes he would be in so much pain and when someone asked if he was alright he would just nod and say it's a cramp.  
Hajime was not about to stop going to practice and when his mother asks why he's stop going to practice, he was not going to say it's because of his lungs. So he just powered through it. He can wait for his next appointment.

~after school~  
Hajime is lying down on his bed looking up at his ceiling as Tooru is sitting next to him doing his homework. This was probably Hajime's favourite time of day because this one of the only times Tooru is to focused on homework to actually start talking, Tooru was also to focused on homework to notice when Hajime stopped staring at the ceiling and started staring at him. Hajime would be happy to just stay here and memorize every detail about Tooru; like when he's working on a hard math problem he starts to bite on the inside of his lips, or when he's he knows the answer to a particularly difficult question and his eyes light up with knowledge and a small smirk twists at his lips. And one of Iwaizumi favourites is when Tooru is wearing his glasses. Tooru really only likes to wear them when he's at home or at Iwaizumi house.  
God. Hajime loved him so much it hurts.  
It hurts knowing he wasn't going to able to stay with Tooru for as long as he liked, but he is happy with the time he is gifted with.

"Like what you see, Iwa-chan?" Tooru speaks soddenly. He didn't move his face from his home work, but his eyes are locked with Iwaizumi in the corner of his eyes through his glasses. 

"I just enjoy watching your face contort with stupidity, Trashawa." Hajime says with a small smirk, as he crawls behind Tooru and picks him up and placed him down on to his lap. Hajime raps his arms around Tooru, and Tooru snuggles closer to his chest.

"Hey, Iwa-chan"

"Yes, Trashawa?"

"I have two questions."

"What?"

"First. What do you want to do for our two year anniversary? It's next weekend. You remember right?" Tooru asked with his eyes closed and a calm voice.

"Ya, of course I remember silly. And I don't really care what we do as long as I'm with you." Hajime hums out as he moves one hand up to run his fingers through Tooru's hair.

"Aww, Iwa-chan… I had no idea you were so sweet." Tooru giggled quietly.

"Yeah, whatever," Hajime blushed, "you said you had a second question. What is it?" Hajime says trying to change the subject. He succeeded but wished he didn't.

"You didn't answer me that day, when we were at that hotel for my sisters vow renewal. Is there something wrong with your health or something?" 

"No... I fine." Hajime lies. God he hates lying to Tooru like this but he really isn't ready for Tooru to know. Not yet at lest.

"Are you sure?" Tooru tried to turn in Hajime's arm but he just put his face in to his hair, to prevent Tooru form reading the look on his face.

"Yes I'm sure. What do you want to do next weekend, Tooru?" Hajime tried to switch topics again and hoped using his first name would rattle him a little bit. And once again Hajime was right.

"Ohh... Ummm... That is a surprise for you Hajime ." He could tell that Tooru was blushing right now. It almost made him giggle.

"You have no idea what to do, do you?"

"Not one. But don't worry! I will plan something so romantic, you will have no idea what hit you!" Tooru giggled a little and lend further into Hajime, as Hajime just engulfed the feel of the man he love rapped in his own arms.

"God Tooru, I love you so much" Hajime mumbled into the top of his head.

"I love you too, Hajime." Tooru yawns out at the end, "Hey, can we take aa nap? All this homework made me tired." Hajime full on laughts at that for a second but with no complaint says "Yes, Trashawa. We can take a nap."

"Yay" Tooru says quietly as his breath already starts to even out and his eye already closed. Hajime slowly starts to lay down on his bed not letting go of Tooru.  
Once they are down Hajime can feel sleep take over his body and starts to close his eye. With the last thing he sees is Tooru's body snuggled into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a marry Christmas, and I wish you the best in 2017 <3


	5. Two Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so unbelievably sorry for how late this chapter is!!! I'm not good at writing fluff and I rewrote this chapter 7-8 times before I was happy with it... Just as I was getting close to the end of the chapter someone from my school stole my phone (I write on my phone), so I had to rewrite the hole thing! :(  
> BUT!! here it is! please enjoy!  
> (sorry for any OOC)

~one week later~  
Hajime awoke on Sunday morning to the sound of a voice as sweet as honey.  
  
"Hajime…"  
"Hajime… wake up… Today's the big day! If you don't wake up soon you'll miss out."  
As he opened his eye he expected to see his ceiling but instead saw his boyfriend looming over top of him. His smile as bright as the sun and as beautiful as the stars.   
  
"Morning, Tooru" Hajime yawned out. Tooru leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, Hajime turned his head to try to meet his lips but fails.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No kisses till you brush your teeth, you have bad case of morning breath" Tooru says as he stands up to get out of the way so Hajime can get up. As Hajime made his way to his bathroom he could hear his bed springs squeak with a sudden added wight. He guessed the Oikawa had jump into his bed. And he was right. After brushing teeth and making his hair look more presentable he walk back into his room and was meet with a bundle of sheets and a tuff of light brown hair poking out.  
  
Hajime sighed loudly. "Tooru. You walk into my house, into my room, and demand I get out of bed. Now you're lying in my bed… get. Up." He tried to sound aggravated. But when Tooru stayed quiet and his hand emerged from the blankets Hajime couldn't  say no to him. He reached out to grab his hand and Tooru slowly and softly pulled him back into bed. In retrospect Iwaizumi could have pulled Tooru out of bed when he grabbed his hand but he couldn't.   
  
Iwaizumi climbed into the bed took the spot next to Oikawa, and they both hummed in contentment. Tooru moved closer to Hajime, chest touching chest, legs tangled together, arms around each other, Oikawa's head just under Hajime's jaw. This is their favourite cuddle position. This is the position that make them feel happy, safe, calm, and whole.   
  
After a few minutes Hajime ask when they should get up because it seemed like Tooru had something nice planned for their 2 year anniversary. Tooru just hummed and said that they didn't have to get out of bed till 12:30. They have 2 hours to cuddle and nap.   
  
Within two minutes Tooru was already asleep. Hajime was about to join him in a blissful nap when his room door slowly opened a crack, his mom poked her head in to see what was going on after she opened the front door this morning for Tooru to wake up Hajime.   
  
"Hey." She whispered.   
"Hey." he whispered back.  
"I'm going out for a while, I don't know if you remember, but me and my girlfriends are hanging out today. I won't be back till late tonight. " she whipped as she opened the door fully and lend against the door frame crossing her arms.   
  
"You know you were supposed to go to the hospital today." She said knowingly.  
  
"MOM." He whispered loudly moving his hand slowly up to Tooru's head cover his ears, hoping that his mom didn't wake him up.  
  
"I know, I know Hajime. We already discussed this. I just want you to know I called the doctor and you are going next Tuesday because your doctor is going on a vacation with his family this week." His mom said as she unfolded her arms and started to leave the room closing the door behind her. She stops half way and looked over her shoulder to her son. She took a deep breath.  
  
"You know this is the second appointment you missed. You haven't got it done in over 2 months. I'm just worried about you… you know you should tell Tooru soon rather then later." She spoke out softly.  
  
"Mom, I know this is my second missed appointment, and yes I'm worried about me too but I'm not completely, overly concerned, and I plan on telling him this Tuesday, after our big game tomorrow. Give him time to think."  
  
"Ok sweetheart, but I'm just nervous because I can tell you're in pain… and don't try to convince me that you're not because I see it as clear as day on your face when you come home from school, or when you raise your arms about your head to stretch, when you get the groceries from out of the car, or  sometimes just breathing." She finished with what looked like tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, fine, yes I do feel in pain once in a while but I can wait till next Tuesday." He whispered out still afraid the the sleeping boy in his arms will wake up if they talk any louder.  
  
"Ok, just please be careful. I have to go now ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye. Love ya."  
  
"Bye, love you too, Hajime." She waved good bye and shut the door quietly.  
  
Hajime grabbed his phone, turned on his alarm and cuddle Oikawa closer as he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~2 hours later~  
Hajime woke up with his right arm completely numb and his alarm blaring in his ear.  
  
"Hey Tooru, it's time to go. Get up, your heavy ass is making my arm numb!"   
  
"Don't wanna." Tooru mumbled out.  
  
"Come on. Didn't you say you had big plans? Let's go." Hajime emphasised the last part as he pushes Oikawa off his arm.  
  
"Ugh. Fine! I'm up!" Tooru flung off the bed and put his hands up in serrenader.  
  
Hajime chuckled a little when Oikawa tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he still kept his hands up. But the chuckle soon left and was replaced with a painful gasp as Iwaizumi turned to get  up pain filled his body and a metallic taste reached his tongue. Panic filled him as he fell back on to the bed and his eyes start to see black spots that start to engulf his eyesight.  
  
"Hajime!" Tooru called out in panic as he crawled over the bad to where Iwaizumi is lying.  
  
Hajime's eyesight starts to clear and the metallic taste started to dissipate, but the pain continued to pulsate throughout his body.  
  
"Hajime are you okay?" Tooru panicked shaking Iwaizumi's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just got light headed 'cause I got up to fast. I'm fine." Iwaizumi reassured.  
  
"Ok, geez! Don't give me a heart attack!" Tooru half yelled as he gripped the fabric of his t-shirt above his heart.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Quit being dramatic. I'm fine, Tooru."  
  
Once he regained his strength he sat up and before Oikawa could ask him anymore questions he changes the subject.  
  
"So what's the plan for today?"   
  
Oikawa's face lit up with a bright smile. "OHHHHH. I was going to keep it a secret but, I'll tell you!" He said dramatically.  "As you know The World Baseball Classic is being held here in Tokyo. And I remember you use to play baseball before I got you into volleyball… so I got us tickets to go see the Japan vs. Canada game today!   
What do you think? Are you happy?"  
  
Hajime couldn't believe it… He was trying to get tickets ever since they said the games would be played here.  
  
"Hajime..?"  
  
" Tooru… don't mess with me… I've been trying to get tickets and they all were sold out.."  
  
"Of course I'm not messing with you! Here look at the tickets!" He ran to get his bag and dugout the tickets and handed they to Iwaizumi.  
  
"Oh. My .God… OH MY GOD! NO FUCKING WAY!  How in the world did you get theses tickets?!" Hajime said as he studies the tickets in his hands.  
  
"First, watch your language Iwa-chan. Second, you know how my sister's husband is a sports manager, well he got a lot of tickets for the games here and I know team Japan is your favourite and I like to cheer for the underdogs, so I got tickets to this game today." Tooru smile proudly.  
  
The couple left the house and headed for the train station. It was a lot more crowded then normal due to The World Baseball Classic. Tooru took advantage of the crowd to snuggle his back up closer to Hajime's chest. Hajime snaked his hands around Oikawa's waist.  
They finally arrived and the train cleared out. They enter the arena, go through security, and look for their seats.   
  
When they find their seats Iwaizumi is in shock. As he looks at the home plate that is just in front of there seats.  
"No way. These can't be our seats. Tooru you have to be kidding me. Are we… are we really sitting two fucking rows behind home plate!" Hajime stuttered in disbelief.   
  
"Well, something had to be a surprise!" Tooru moved past Hajime to sit in his seat. "Surprise!" He said with a truly beautiful smile, one that makes the side of his eyes crinkle and deep smile lines appear next to the bottom his nose and down to side of his smile.  
  
As Iwaizumi sits down he can't take his eyes of Oikawa. Oikawa looks back a him in confusion.  
  
"What is it Iwa-chan?"  
  
Instead of answering right away, he leans in and kisses Tooru gently and sweetly on the lips.   
  
"I love you, Tooru." Iwaizumi says as he pulled away slowly.  
  
"Aww. I love you too, Iwa-chan!"  
  
The game started not to long after. They sat and watched as batters would strike out or hit home runs. They watched as outfielders caught fly balls and infielders grab grounders. In between innings they got food and drinks, and once were put on the kiss cam, the entire palace awed.  
Over all it was a great afternoon for the couple.   
  
After the game Tooru toke Hajime around to different stores he wanted to see. After awhile they went to get dinner at this very nice restaurant. Hajime instead on paying because Tooru had payed for everything else that day and it's was only fair.  
  
Once the sun started to set Tooru gabbed on to Hajime's hand and rushed him to the train station saying there was still something he had planned. The train was no where as crowded as it was before, so they sat down next to each other still holding hands.   
  
"I had fun today Tooru, thank you." Hajime had a pure and happy smile plastered to his face that stole Oikawa's breath away.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun but the night isn't over yet! There is still one more thing waiting for us back home. But before we get home we need to stop by a convent store." Tooru smiled back; not one of his fake ones he gives to his fan girls, but the one that is only saved for Hajime, one of the real ones.  
  
As they got off the train and got to the convent store Oikawa said to get all the candy and junk food they could carry. Hajime was confused but did as his boyfriend said. As he got the food he started to feel the pain intensify in his hear and it was hard to breathe, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.  
  
They got all the food and drinks (Oikawa's job) and walked to Tooru's house. As Hajime reached for the front door Tooru grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the front door and guided around to the backyard.  
  
"Tooru? What are you doing?"   
  
"Shhh! It's a surprise, Iwa-chan."  
  
As they reached the gate to the backyard Tooru covered Hajime's eyes; Hajime didn't fight it as Tooru led him into the yard.  
  
"On the count of three you can open your eyes" Tooru whispered into Hajime's ear. His hot breath making Hajime shiver at the sensation.  
  
"1," Tooru let his hands fall.  
  
"2," Hajime felt his chest hurt… not sure if it's from the blood slowly filling his lungs or from losing the feeling of Tooru's hands over his eyes.   
  
"3, open!" Hajime opened his eyes as instructed and he was astonished at the sight in front of him.   
There was a very well built pillow fort in the middle of Tooru's yard facing the house, with a few small candles in it, the inside consisted of one large fluffy blanket Hajime guessed for the two of them to share, along with a lot of Tooru's softest and fluffiest pillows; there was a big blanket acting as a roof draped over a tall poll in the middle of the fort and over two chairs on ether side of the fort. White Christmas lights surrounded the outside walls of the fort  and made it look right out of a fairytale. Setup against the side of the house was a large projector screen, a projector, DVD player, and a stack of DVD's.  
  
"… Tooru…" Hajime had no idea what to say this was amazing.  
  
"Surprise! I've been collecting all the Godzilla movies I could find for the past few months and all the ones I've fond are in that pile. I figured since I always make you watch Sifi movies with me, we could watch a few Godzilla movies tonight! And as a bonus we are under the stars so that maybe aliens will come down and join us!" Tooru said excitedly.  
  
"Only you would want aliens join us on our anniversary, Trashawa." Hajime laughed.   
  
"Mean! Iwa-chan!" Tooru giggled alongside with Hajime.  
  
"Come on, let's get this night started Iwa-chan!" Tooru said tugging Hajime's arm.   
  
Once they got the movie setup and laid  out the food and drinks the two boyfriends cuddled under the large  blanket. Hajime was about to blowout a candle when Tooru stopped him and explains that the candles are special candles that keep mosquitoes and moths away.  
  
They were starting the third movie when Tooru curled into Hajime's side and started to doze off. When the movie finished Hajime didn't want to move and risk waking Tooru, so he stayed where he was and ran his fingers through Tooru's soft hair.   
The light pain thumping through his chest starting to cause a lot of discomfort and pain.   
Instead of doing anything Hajime reached for a pen and a piece of paper from Tooru's backpack that was acting as a one of the support beam for their fort.  
  
Hajime started at Tooru and started to write a letter.  
  
  
By the time Hajime was finished the letter his heart hurt. No not because he was sick, but because of the love and emotion he put into the letter.   
Hajime put the letter in his pocket, picked up Tooru and carried him into the house and into his bedroom and gently set him down. Taking off Tooru's jeans and shirt to make him feel more comfortable. Hajime discarded his clothes, leaving him in his boxers as well.  
  
Hajime felt sleep take over his body as he laid next to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not happy with the ending but I have to move on to the next chapter, that hopefully will be out faster then this one!   
> feel free to ask me things on tumblr:   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theanimefreak12345


	6. The Pain in Winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so sorry!!!! I have no reason as to why I'm this late at updating, I just am!   
> But some good new is I have the next few chapters ready so I'll be updating every Wednesday!!!   
> (please leave a comment! it really helps me pull my shit together to write)  
> Please enjoy! :D

~Chapter 6~  
~ The next day~  
Hajime feels Tooru's head lean onto his shoulder as the bus starts to move. It's to early in the morning for most of the  
team to function properly, if at all.  
Except Hajime. Hajime is wide awake. How could he feel sleepy when each breath he takes feels like the last. Hajime  
can't remember the last time he felt this pain. No that's a lie.  
He remembers; the first attack.  
Hajime just needs Tooru to fall asleep is he can grab his pain medication.  
'Please Tooru, _please_ go to sleep.' Hajime pleaded in his mind. As if God had answered Hajime's prayer, he felt Tooru's  
breathing even out slowly and his eyes start to drupe.  
Hajime waited 5 minutes to see if Tooru would wake again.  
Once he was able to grab his meds he swallowed fast and put his things back.

 

  
Once the team finally arrived Hajime's pain had yet to subside. He could tell by the way his coaches are looking at him  
he isn't hiding his pain well and Hajime's fear is that the team will take note of it soon. They probably would've noticed  
if it wasn't for their tired eyes not focusing on things properly.

  
As they walk into the gymnasium and found a spot to put all their things, they are told by the coaches to start running  
laps around the outside of the building. The team groaned in exhaustion as Tooru leads them outside. Just before  
Hajime goes with the team the coach pulls him back.  
"Where do you think you're going, Iwaizumi?"

  
"I'm going to run, sir."

  
"No. You are going to fill the water bottles and then you're going to sit on the bench in till the team gets back." The  
coach solidly spoke out.

  
"What!? But, sir! You can't just sit me on the bench like this! This is really late notice and the team is depending on  
me! I am their ace and, I wa-" Hajime's rant was cut short when his coach interrupted him.

  
"Iwaizumi, I understand that you want to practice with your team but right now I can tell you are in extremely bad  
pain and you need to rest right now. You can practice once the team gets back but I don't want you running around  
when you could be resting. Alright Iwaizumi?" The coach didn't want an argument; you could tell that from the tone of  
his voice. He wanted cooperation, an Hajime was too tired and in to much pain to disagree.

  
"I understand sir, but I will be playing in the games." Hajime said with the same tone in his voice as the coach had in  
his voice. A tone of voice that leaves no room for questions or disagreements.

  
"I understand." The coach replied.

 

  
~ A few hours later ~  
The team has played (and won) 5 out of 6 of the games they have scheduled for the day and Hajime's health is quickly  
declining; in between the third and fourth game, Hajime went to the washroom and coughed up blood ( a lot of  
blood). His skin is pale and cold, by the way that Tooru and the rest of the team is starring at him, he can tell they  
know something is wrong; the team started to try to keep the ball away from him (lets say that didn't go over well with  
Hajime).

  
As the sixth game proceeds Hajime is feeling weaker and weaker. As the last set started and the team was ahead  
Tooru and the coach tried to convince Hajime to sit for the last set but Hajime refused. Why play all these sets just to  
sit out for the last one. Sure, he has never in his life before felt this weak and never had the pain in his lungs been this  
intense before (even the day of the first "attack") but, he couldn't let his team down, he couldn't let himself down by  
sitting now because he knew he wouldn't be able to get back up, he couldn't let Tooru down. Hajime believed he could  
do it!

  
As the whistle blew to start the last set of the last game Hajime could almost feel his lugs fill with blood.  
The game is intense and the team is working hard, not only to get points but to keep the ball away from Hajime again.  
It's not working great because the other team is seeing that the ace isn't in good condition, so they start to aim the  
balls at Hajime. Hajime is working twice as hard to get the balls to his teammates to score points but the other team is  
relentless.

  
The score of the game is 20-24.  
All Hajime needs to do is get one point. Just one and the game will be over.  
As the ball flys over the net towards Tooru, Tooru yells his name. "HAJIME!"  
Hajime runs and jumps as the ball is set to him.  
His hand hits the ball, it breaks through the blockers and, hits the floor.

They won! They won-

Hajime can't breathe. He tastes blood on his tongue. He gets tunnel vision mid air.

  
The last thing he feels is his back hit the floor _hard_.  
The last thing he hears is his team yelling his name.  
The last thing he sees is Tooru running and tripping over his own feet try to get to him. Reminding Hajime of his  
mother doing the same thing the day of his first attack.

Then Hajime's out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Wednesday!  
> Leave a Comment below :)


	7. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru's reaction after Haijme hits the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is such a short chapter but the next one will be longer!

~Tooru's POV~

Tooru knew it was a bad idea to let Hajime play the last set when he noticed Hajime was barely able to talk with out coughing after every other word. But how could he make Hajime sit out on the last set of the last game? That's the thing Tooru couldn't make him.

God, he wished he did now.

Because one moment his strong, powerful, handsome Iwa-chan is in mid air spiking the ball down onto the opponents floor; winning them the game. The next moment Hajime hits his back off the ground and he starts to cough up blood… a lot of blood… he won't stop… he's skin is so pale… it's as if he's a ghost. Tooru try's desperately to run to him but he trips over his own foot in his hasty movements; bringing himself to the ground.

When he gets back up he can see Hajime starring at him with eyes that look so glossed over it's as if they can't focus on anything. Then his eyes closed.

Tooru finally got to him, but Hajime was going paler by the second. The coach had run over and started to yell at Tooru to get back but Tooru was too focused on Hajime to even hear the noise or recognizes the people around him. All he knew was that _his_ Hajime was on the floor coughing up blood and unconscious.

"It's ok. It's ok. It'll be ok, Hajime, I promise. I promise, it's going to be ok." Tooru felt powerless as he repeated himself over and over again, as he felt a large lump form in his throat.

All of a sudden Tooru was being ripped away from Hajime by his team as paramedics (when were they called? When did they get here?) lift Hajime onto a stretcher and rolled him out of the gym and onto the ambulance. Tooru tried to go after him but the team was too strong and Tooru was to weak to fight back properly.

All Tooru could do was sit and let a few tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skye-r ) to ask questions and for updates on when I post and and news about this fic or any upcoming ones.


	8. Physically, Mentally, and Emotionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in two weeks but I was under a lot of stress with school cuz I'll be graduating this year and I've been stressing about getting into a good collage and along the way my dad got blood poisoning.  
> once again sorry for the late update and please enjoy! 
> 
> (don't forget to comment! the comments honestly give me so much motivation!!!)

~2 hours later ~

Tooru can't seem to sit still in the waiting room. He sits down, stands up and walks around, sits back down again and bounces his legs. It seems he also can't keep the tears in as he waits. He has already been brought to tears twice in the waiting room alone, not to mention on the ride here, and in the lobby of the hospital.

 

"Tooru?" Came a distressed female voice from behind him.

 

"Mrs. Iwaizumi" Tooru jumped out of his seat and ran over to the short woman. She gathered Tooru in to her arms as he crumpled into her embrace. The only sounds heard by ether of them were the others sobs.

 

“Mrs. Iwaizumi?”

 

Tooru’s head snapped around to look at the doctor that called Hajime’s Mother’s name. He was taller then an average man and looked to young to even be out of university let alone be a doctor.

 

“Who are you? Where’s Doctor Satō? Who is taking care of Hajime? Where is he? What going to happen?” Mrs. Iwaizumi question the doctor rapidly.

 

“My name is Doctor Ando. I was made aware that Hajime’s usual doctor, Doctor Satō is away on a trip but has been made aware of his situation and is trying to get here as soon as possible. However because of weather issues he is having trouble finding a flight that will get him here in time, so I am going to be taking care of Hajime in his place. Hajime at the moment is resting in a private room. As for what is going to happen; he is on oxygen right now and we plan on doing his normal procedure when he is a little more stable.” The doctor answered the questions calmly and just as fast as he received the questions, and with ever question answered Tooru can see Mrs. Iwaizumi relax albeit she still seems stressed.

 

However somethings the doctor said confused Tooru, _“‘ **Hajime’s usual Doctor’, ‘ his normal procedure’** , what does that mean? Has Hajime been here for a similar problem before? Why haven’t I been told? What is happening?”_ Tooru thought to himself with a perplexed facial expression.

 

“I know Tooru, sweetheart, it’s a lot to take in but I think it would be best to hear what’s going on from Hajime himself.” Mrs. Iwaizumi said to Tooru as she put a conforming hand on his shoulder.

 

“When can we see him?” Tooru ask towards the doctor, who has been patiently waiting for the two of them to gather themselves and conforming each other.

 

“He is asleep as of now but he should be awake soon. I can show you to his room now if you would like.” Dr. Ando said with a charismatic smile and soft eyes.

 

Tooru just nodded.

When they enter Hajime’s room he is sound asleep with a oxygen mask around his mouth and noes. His hair is dishevelled making him have a childish look about him. However his pale skin and the dark circles around his eyes make him look sick and weak; he just doesn’t look like Tooru’s normal iwa-chan. It’s heartbreaking. Tooru’s eyes start to over flow with silent tears as he walks to Hajime’s bedside and sits on a chair that is placed there. Tooru slowly grabs Hajime’s hand and rubs slow circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

Mrs. Iwaizumi leaves the room to call her husband to update him on Hajime’s condition and to get snacks for herself (Tooru said he wasn’t hungry when he was asked if he wanted anything).

After being in volleyball matches all day and then waiting in the waiting room with no idea on how his own boyfriend was doing, Tooru is both physically, mentally, and emotionally tired. He slowly fell asleep in the chair with his head on the bed and their interlock hands next to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to give me some more motivation at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skye-r


	9. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HAD BAD WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!  
> with out further ado, please enjoy this chapter!

~Hajime’s pov~

Hajime wakes to the sound of a persistent beeping noise. ‘Damn. It’s so early! Where’s my phone? I need to turn that  
stupid alarm off.’ Hajime though to himself blink a few times to clear his vision.  
When his vision clears he is greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling. Well, not completely unfamiliar; he is actually quite  
acquainted with this ceiling, he was just not expecting to see the ceiling of the hospital above him.

Hajime starts to notice his surrounding. The immense pain in his chest. The oxygen mask on top of his mouth and  
nose. The beeping noise is the heart monitor; when Hajime was young he gave the heart monitor a name so when his  
parents were at work he would feel like there was another person with him. He knows it sounds stupid now but when  
he was younger it made him feel less lonely.  
Hajime looks out the window to see that the sky is dark with only the light of the moon brightening the night sky.  
Hajime try’s to turn onto his side slowly as to not further cause pain to his chest to better look out the window but is  
stoped when his right hand is pulled back. Hajime slowly turns onto his right side and is surprised to see his boyfriend  
asleep next to him.

Tooru holding his hand like a child holds onto a safety blanket or a favourite toy. As if, he would let go and the toy or  
blanket would disappear and the world and all its evils would attack; he would be alone with nothing to protect him.

“Tooru, wake up sleepy head.” Hajime whispers. The oxygen mask fogged up and muffled his voice.

“Ugh… Ha-Hajime?” Tooru yawned out, looking up towards Hajime with tired eyes.  
“Hajime! You’re awake! What time is it? How long have you been awake for? How are you feeling? Do you need  
anything? Should I go get the nurse? I should get the nurse.” Tooru whispered yelled. Clutching onto Hajime’s hand  
tighter with a look of concern and panic frantic in his eyes; and Hajime squeezed Tooru’s hand back.

“Yes Trashawa, I’m awake. I’m not sure what time it is, and I’ve been awake only for a few minutes before I woke you.”  
Hajime respond; not addressing how he feels because if he’s honest, his in a lot of pain. Every breath is a fight to get  
even with the oxygen mask on. He really hopes it’s not showing on his face.  
However, Tooru is too much on high alert not to notice.

“I’ll go get the nurse.” Tooru says quickly as he gives one last tight squeeze to Hajime’s hand before letting go and  
rushing out into the hallway to get a nurse.

After the nurse came in and gave Hajime pain medication she left to retrieve the doctor. Hajime convinced Tooru to  
finally go get something to eat as they wait for the doctor. As Hajime sits alone in the quiet hospital room the room  
door creeks open and his mother’s head popped around the side of the door.

“Hey, sweetheart. How you doin’?”

“I’m doing alright, but I’m a little confused on how I got here, and why Tooru is here when visiting hours are over. I just  
feel really hazy, honestly.” Hajime mumbled out through the mask.

“Let’s see if I can clear something up, yeah?” Hajime’s mother said. She told him what she knew and what information  
she was able to get out of Tooru.

Hajime was devastated that Tooru had to witness what happened.  
At that moment there was a knock on the door.

“Good evening Hajime, I’m glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?”

“I’m in a hell of a lot pain. Who are you?” Hajime ask the unknown man.

“I’m Doctor Ando, Doctor Satō is unable to be here right now, but is trying to get here as soon as possible. As for now  
I will be taking care of you.”

“Nice to meet you Doctor Ando.”

“Nice to meet you as well Hajime.”

Just at that moment Tooru walks back in to the room. He looks like hell.  
  
“Ah, hello Oikawa, I’m actually about to inform the Iwaizumi’s about the plan for the upcoming days, so if you don’t  
mind I think it would be better if you were to sit out in the hallway for a moment.” Doctor Ando instructed. However  
Hajime was quick to interrupt before Tooru left.

“No! Umm… it’s ok, Tooru can stick around. I umm, would actually like him to stay in with me, please.” Hajime  
hesitated. He was getting light headed a little. _'Weird I have an oxygen mask on, why am I so light headed?'_  
Hajime thought to himself.

  
“That’s alright Hajime, Oikawa, please come take a seat.” The Doctor smile as he jesters over to the seat on the other  
side of Hajime.  
  
Mrs. Iwaizumi just smiled at Tooru kindly as he took a seat. Tooru took Hajime’s hand in his own and gave a tight  
squeeze. Hajime tried to squeeze back but it was weak. It felt Hajime was losing all his strength. It honestly scared  
Tooru immense.

“So what’s the plan, Doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This chapter is personally my lest favourite because it doesn't flow the way I like but I know I would never post if it wasn't today, so here it is!  
> Please leave a comment on how you feel about the story so far. Would you like to see me change something at all? Spelling mistakes( PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!)? anything at all please don't be afraid to say :) I hope you have a good rest of the week!  
> Fallow me on tumblr @: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skye-r


End file.
